Взрослые темы
Психология В серии Diatribe of a Mad Housewife (15) её личность представлена четырьмя составляющими: Завистью, Честностью, Совестью и Либидо. Отношения с родными В Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1) тётка Пэтти начинает критиковать Гомера. Лиза встаёт на защиту отца, так как убеждена, что удар по нему - это удар по ней. А от того, как она относится к отцу, будет зависеть её отношение ко всем мужчинам. Проявления сексуальности В самой первой серии Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1) Лиза предстаёт пред зрителями в костюме Тамангу - Санта-Клауса южных морей. В эпизоде Selma’s Choice (4). Там Лиза напилась токсичного "пива" из пивной реки в парке аттракционов "Дафф", и плавала голая в террариуме (что не было показано в серии). В серии Lard of the Dance (10) класса она знакомится с новой девчонкой в классе - Алекс Уитни. Та подобрала ей вечернее платье для школьной дискотеки. Лиза поначалу отказалась от этого платья, так как оно было чересчур сексуальным, но потом решила все же его надеть. Также она надела туфли на высокой платформе и даже проколола уши. The Good, the Sad and the Drugly (20) она пыталась поцеловать вентилятор (в состоянии медикаментозного опьянения вследствие приема антидепрессантов). Отношение к супружеству В серии Separate Vocations (3) она видит свое будущее таким образом: "я переживу несколько бурных романов". В серии Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy (5) Лиза надиктовывает фразы для озвучки своей куклы Лиза - львиное сердце. Одна из фраз была "В замужестве я сохраню девичью фамилию". После Лиза задумывается о том, что, может, лучше сказать "Если я решу выйти замуж". В Simpsons Tall Tales (12), когда она была в образе Бекки Тэтчер, их с Геком Финном (Нельсон) собирались поженить. Но Гек сбежал со свадьбы. В A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love (13) говорит, что некоторым одиночество нравится (когда Мардж заявляет, что мужчина не должен быть один). В Helter Shelter (14) она настолько вжилась в роль девочки 19 столетия, что собиралась выйти замуж за некоего "папиного компаньона". В серии Margical History Tour (15) она в образе Сакагавейи замужем за французским зверобоем Шарбонно (Милхаус). В серии The Haw-Hawed Couple (18) Мардж говорит Лизе, что если она будет со всеми саркастичной, то никогда не выйдет замуж. На что Лиза равнодушно отвечает: "Хорошо, буду без мужа". В серии Pranks and Greens (21) она с сарказмом говорит Барту и Энди, что обязательно выйдет замуж за таких лузеров, как они. Любовь Все эпизоды, в которых как-либо обыгрывалась влюбленность Лизы, помечены тэгом любовь. Сальности В Lard of the Dance (10) ее новая одноклассница Алекс Уитни подобрала ей не в меру вызывающее вечернее платье, а также туфли на высокой платформе. Кроме того, она предлагала Лизе проколоть уши (что Лиза потом сделала сама). В серии Brawl in the Family (13) Эмбер (вторая жена Гомера из Лас-Вегаса) предлагает ей научить краситься. Лиза с недоумением отвечает, что ей всего восемь. На это Эмбер говорит, что благодаря макияжу Лиза "будет выглядеть на семь". В серии The Old Man and the Key (13) Гомер, чтобы укорить Деда, говорит, что Лиза "не проводит ночь со шлюхой". Впрочем, он сказал это уже после того, как Лиза ушла. В серии Margical History Tour (15) король Генрих VIII (Гомер) предлагает ей (она играет Марию, дочь Марджерины Арагонской) отрастить пенис. Мария пытается сделать это, но у неё по понятным причинам не получается. В серии The Wandering Juvie (15) продавщица в супермаркете Costingtons предлагает ей топик с надписью "Sassy b*tch" ("Горячая штучка"). В The Wettest Stories Ever Told (17) Старый капитан поправил Лизу, сказав, что на "Мэйфлауэре" в Америку привезли проституток, а не протестантов. Лизе его слова определенно не понравились. Тогда капитан назвал ее наивной. В серии Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes (20) когда Мардж устроилась работать в эротическую пекарню, Гомер не подумав, предложил заказать там торт Лизе на день рождения. За это Мардж влепила ему пощечину. Случаи, когда она замечала, как родители занимаются любовью В Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy (6) она вместе с другими детьми гадала, чем по вечерам занимаются взрослые (на самом деле взрослые занимались любовью). При этом было показано, что в конечном счете все это ей надоело. Однако, так и не известно доподлинно, догадалась ли она, что на самом деле делали взрослые. В A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love (13) слышала (как и Барт), как родители занимались любовью. В серии The Haw-Hawed Couple (18) они с Бартом застали родителей, занимающимися любовью.Category:О Лизе